Deanna and the Chocolate Factory
by StarfleetCmdr42
Summary: It's pretty obvious what this story is about from the title. Deanna is introduced to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.
1. Chapter 1

**Deanna and the Chocolate Factory**

**Author**: StarfleetCmdr42

**Date**: 25 November 2010

**Disclaimer**: All Star Trek stuff belongs to Paramount. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to... whoever it belongs to, but I don't intend to infringe on any copyright. I'm only a poor girl trying to find some entertainment while studying for exams, so don't sue me.

**Summary**: It's pretty obvious what this story is about from the title. Deanna is introduced to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfiction, but the first one I've ever posted. It's not finished yet, and I'm not sure where it's going. I have a couple of ideas, but I'm quite busy right now so it may be a while before I update it. If you have any positive comments, let me know. Also, if you have negative comments, or just plain didn't like it, let me know, but give me a reason. I'll try to use any comments or suggestions you may have to improve the quality of this.

**Deanna and the Chocolate Factory**

Part One

She was bored. It was that simple. She had been trying to figure out what was wrong with her for hours, before she finally realised she had nothing to do. No appointments with patients, no meetings with friends, no journals to read. It was mid-afternoon, so most of her friends would probably still be working. Finally, Deanna decided to go to Ten Forward and see what was doing there.

Walking into the lounge, Deanna saw it was fairly busy. Looking around, she noticed Will Riker, the Enterprise's first officer, reading something a PADD. She walked over to his table.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked him.

Looking up, Will smiled when he saw Deanna and pushed out the chair opposite him with his foot. Deanna took the hint and sat down. "Anything interesting?"

"Nope, just the monthly supply report from Sickbay. What can I do for you De?"

"I was bored. Thought I might see what was going on here. Any suggestions for something to do?"

"Hmm". Will thought for a moment. "I think I have something. Come with me."

They got up, left Ten Forward and headed for the turbolift.

"Will?"

"Yes De?"

"Where are we going?"

"My quarters. I have a book I think you might find interesting."

Thoroughly confused, but curious as to what the book was, she followed Will through the ship and into his quarters. As the doors shut and Will went to get the book, Deanna sat on his couch and waited. After ten minutes of searching, she was starting to get impatient.

"Ah!" Will called out triumphantly as he walked over to where Deanna was sitting. "Here it is."

He held the book out. Deanna looked at it, but found that his hands were covering the title. It was a real, paper book, that looked fairly new. She looked up into Will's smiling face. There was a glint of amusement in his eyes that Deanna couldn't quite understand.

"Where did you get this?" she asked him curiously.

"Replicated it," he replied a little too proudly. "It was originally published in the 1960s and was written by an author called Roald Dahl. It was apparently quite popular."

Looking back to the book, Deanna took it from his hands and read the title.

'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimer applies. The description of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory come from the back of the book and no copyright infringement is intended. Think of it as a sign of my respect and love for the book!

**A/N**: Just a short little part for now. I'll try to have a third part for Monday or Tuesday, but I'm not promising anything.

Part 2

The book was fairly small, about 200 pages. The cover illustration indicated that it was a childrens book. But the title was what caught Deanna's eye. *That's why he looks so pleased with himself*, she thought. Will had been right: this did look interesting. Turning it over, she read the description on the back:

_'Mr Wonka's inventions are out of this world. He's thought up every kind of sweet imaginable in his amazing chocolate factory, but no one has ever seen inside, or met Mr Wonka! Charlie Bucket can't believe his luck when he finds a golden ticket and wins the trip of a lifetime around the famous chocolate factory. He still could never have dreamed what surprises lie in store!'_

Will waited with baited breath. He had found the book by accident a few weeks ago. Once he had finished reading it, he knew Deanna had to read it. A book about a chocolate factory with a river of chocolate would be almost as irrisitable as the real thing to De. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell her about it, and she had handed it to him on a plate.

At last, Deanna looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you Will. I think this will keep me busy for a while."

"I'm glad. I finished reading and thought you would enjoy it. I know how you love chocolate."

Deanna laughed slightly and stood up to leave.

"That I do. Thanks Will. I'll see you later."

With that she turned and left Will's quarters, leaving a smiling Commander behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimers apply.

**A/N**: Another short part for today. It's not terribly interesting, but hopefully it will get better in the next part. I will try to get it out soon, but I have exams coming up, so I might not have time. I do promise to have it out before the new year. And thanks to the people who have reviewed this story, I really really appreciate it!

Part 3

Deanna had spent the rest of the afternoon in her quarters reading the book. As it was quite short compared to other books she had read, it wasn't taking her long, and she was thoroughly immersed in it. At 1900 hours, she reluctantly marked her place and left for Ten Forward where she was meeting Dr Crusher for dinner.

Deanna arrived first, so she sat at an empty table and read some more of the book while she waited for her friend. She was nearing the end when Beverly arrived. She sat down opposite Deanna, and looked at the title of the book.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", she read out loud. "Is it any good? De?"

"Hmm." Deanna looked up startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you come in."

"I can tell. I guess it is a good book then."

The conversation paused while a waiter took their order then Deanna replied. "Yes. Will loaned it to me. The author is very imaginative. The characters, the setting, it's all so unique. There's actually a river of chocolate in it!"

"Well, you certainly sound impressed. At the rate you're going, you'll be finished before morning."

Their dinner arrived and they spent the meal talking about their day and the gossip running through the ship's grapevine. When they were finished, Deanna went back to her quarters to finish the book.

She finally finished just after 2300 hours. Yawning, she got up and got ready for bed. Pulling back the covers, she lay down and was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimers apply. I'm just bored. And cold. :(

**A/N**: Alright, here's the fourth part. My school has been closed most of this week because of the snow (yay! Though I have missed 2 of my prelim exams. Oh well!), so I have some spare time to write this part. And for anyone wondering, this can be set at anytime, but in my mind it's on the Enterprise D. And I realise some of the families might be a little wrong, but I don't remember who went in the book, and this was how I thought the TNG characters fit best. Some are better than others, but I'm just working with what was given to me by Paramount. Enjoy!

Part 4

Something wasn't right. She was supposed to be on the Enterprise, which was mapping an uncharted nebula. So why was she outside in the snow? Deanna was standing on a street with grey buildings across the road. On this side though, there was one huge building with an old, wrought iron gate and a massive wall to keep people out. The building was also grey, and there were two chimneys that reached high into the sky, spewing black smoke. It was factory, she realised. Looking through the gate she could see there was several metres between her and the building, and there were lorries being loaded up with whatever the factory produced. One of the lorries started to move and she could read the side of it. "**Wonka Chocolates!**" Wait... that meant this was Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"If you could please stand with your family for now miss."

Deanna looked up and saw a policeman pointing towards a group of people at the side of the gate. It was possibly just her imagination, but she thought he looked a lot like Miles O'Brien. She moved over to them. There was a bunch of adults, but only four children. The child who she supposed was Mike TV was obviously Wesley Crusher, and the woman behind him was Beverly Crusher. _Well, that shouldn't surprise me, _she thought._ They're mother and son anyway._The next adult bore a striking resemblance to Captain Picard. And his 'daughter' was none other than a younger version of Lwaxana Troi, Deanna's mother. They were supposed to be Veruca Salt and her father she thought, guessing from their fancy and probably expensive clothes. Deanna was in shock. How could this get any worse. But of course it could. It appeared that Ro Laren was Violet Beauregard. _Well, that seems a little odd. Oh no. That's not... she can't be Mrs Beauregard! _Sure enough, Admiral Alynna Nechayev was standing behind Ro with a huge smile that seemed wrong on the strict Admiral's face. The last child was an overweight Geordi La Forge, who was eating a chocolate bar while an unhappy looking Worf watched him. _Some things never change. So they must be Augustus Gloop and his dad. I'm never going to be able to face these people with a straight face again! __They're the four children who found the golden tickets._ _So where's the fifth?_

"Charlene! There you are, it's nearly time for the tour" An elderly man was talking to her. _Charlene?_ Looking down at herself, Deanna saw she was wearing a skirt and top that both looked quite old and worn. The coat on top looked even worse. Looking at the man who had spoke to her, she realised she wasn't as tall as she was supposed to be. And he looked an awful lot like Data! _This must mean I'm the female equivalent of Charlie Bucket. And Data is my grandfather. _Moving to stand next to him, she looked over at the road. A large crowd was gathered, waiting to catch a glimpse of the great Willy Wonka. _I must be dreaming. This isn't real. I'm dreaming this because I was reading the book before I went to bed._Deanna tried to calm herself. Maybe if she just went along with it, she would wake up in her bed, in her quarters, ready for another day on the ship. _At the very least, it's something interesting to tell Will, _she thought.

There was a sudden quiet as everyone stopped talking. The huge gates opened slowly, as if moving too fast would cause them to break. When they were fully open, a door in the factory opened and out stepped a man wearing a bright purple suit and matching top hat. In his hand was a darker purple cane, with a swirly white and purple top. As he got closer to the gate, she could make out features. His shoes were charcoal black and he had a skip in his step, as if he were constantly happy. _I sure would be if **I** owned a chocolate factory._ Under his hat, his hair was dark and short, and he had a dark beard as well. _Wait, Willy Wonka didn't have a beard in the book. _Deanna gasped as she realised Willy Wonka was actually Will Riker!

"My dear friends!" he declared loudly so that everyone in the crowd could hear. "This is an historic occasion. No one has ever seen my chocolate factory and after today no one ever will again! These five children", he waved a hand casually towards them, "are very very special. Not only will they see my factory, but one of them will get a special prize at the end!" There was a loud "Ooh" from the gathered crowd, before they quieted down. My Wonka waved the children and their parents over and he turned away to lead them inside while saying "Let the tour begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimers apply. I'm just bored. And cold. :(

**A/N**: It's the Christmas holidays! My prelim exams are over, school is closed and it's the Christmas holidays! Here's the fifth part of the story, consider it an early Christmas present to everyone reading this! I'm actually basing this story on Tim Burton's film because I can't remember what happened in the book. And I don't have it anymore, so I can't read it again. I do remember most of what happens in the film, so that's all I can write about. Merry Christmas everyone! And thanks for the reviews!

Part 5

Deanna followed the rest of the group inside the factory. The doors had opened to reveal a long corridor with a dark purple carpet and dark purple walls. _Lots of purple here,_Deanna thought. Walking along the corridor, Geordi/Augustus came up to her.

"Do you want some chocolate?" he asked.

"Um... sure." _When have I ever been known to turn down chocolate?_

"Then get your own!" With that, he walked off. _I'm so glad the real Geordi is nothing like that. But I don't know how I can see him everyday and not picture him as a fat little boy, stuffing his face with chocolate!_Ahead of her, she could hear Ro/Violet and Lwaxana/Veruca talking.

"Let's be friends", suggested Veruca.

"Best friends", agreed Violet. They then linked arms and walked down the corridor together. _Then again, I don't think I'll be able to look at anyone with a straight face again. Not for a long time at least. _Behind the two girls, Picard/Mr Salt was eyeing Nechayev/Mrs Beauregard carefully, as if assessing whether or not Violet was worthy of being friends with his precious little girl. Mrs Beauregard appeared to be doing the same. Whenever one caught the other, they both quickly looked away, trying to preserve their dignity. _How wrong is it to dream your captain as your mother's father? I must be crazy! And Admiral Nechayev? I can't even think about what she would do if she saw this!_To the left of them, Worf/Mr Gloop was watching his 'son' with great pride on his face, while Beverly/Mrs TV was occasionally giving him sideways glances, then turning away with a look of utter disgust. _And I can't imagine why, _she thought, looking at Augustus whose face was covered in chocolate, as was his striped shirt. _Why on earth is Worf looking at him with so much pride?_

They reached the end of the corridor and stopped. Data/Grandpa put an arm around Deanna's shoulders. There was a door at the end, which they would presumably go through. Will/Willy Wonka turned to address the group.

"Now, you will all be the first people to ever see what's inside this room. The is the main room in the factory, and the most impressive. A lot of work went into creating this room. Please be careful once inside. And don't tell anyone about it, or anything else you see on this tour. These are top-secret rooms we are going to see, and I can't have my competition finding out about my methods. Now promise you won't tell."

They were all quick to agree. Mr Wonka pulled out a key, unlocked the door, then opened the door. The group moved through and were left stunned by the sight before them. The 'room', as Mr Wonka had called it, was massive. The floor was covered in the greenest grass Deanna had ever seen, and there was all manner of strange trees and plants around the place. But nothing could have prepared her for the main feature. The river was several metres wide, and ran across the entire room. It started at the top of a cliff-like structure that was also covered with grass and plants. It flowed down a waterfall that was almost as tall as the room was, then travelled across the room, with large bends and meanders that made it even longer. The liquid was a rich deep brown and had the unmistakable smell of good chocolate. The room reminded Deanna of the arboretum, in the way it seemed the outside had been brought inside. There were also several tubes that were attached to something with a similar shape to a photon torpedo, hanging near the roof. Every so often, one would float down and suck up some of the chocolate, before floating off to places unknown.

"Extraordinary, isn't it?" Mr Wonka asked them. The whole group had been shocked into silence at the magical sight. Mr Wonka was nearly bouncing with excitement "Everything in this room is edible. The grass, the plants, the trees, all of it. Go and explore! Help yourselves to anything! Have fun!"

With that the children scattered in all directions, including Wesley/Mike, who had seemed bored up until then. The adults, on the other hand, moved off more conservatively. Deanna wandered around the room, looking at all the swirly flowers and colourful trees, and trying interesting looking things here and there. To her left, she could see Violet and Veruca fighting over some bright green sweet, and Mike jumping on large, round things to her right. Augustus was running around like a madman, and eating anything and everything he could get his hands on. Turning back to the entrance, Deanna watched Mr Gloop talking to Mrs TV.

"I'm so proud of my boy! He ate hundreds of chocolate bars to find that golden ticket."

"That must've been expensive", Mrs TV said hesitantly. "No offence, but why would you spend that much money on chocolate?"

"Because he wanted to find one of those tickets," Mr Gloop replied, as if it were obvious. "And I knew that if anyone was going to find one, it would be my son!" He continued telling her about his amazing son, while she looked around for a quick escape.

Further away, Mr Salt and Mrs Beauregard were still covertly spying on each other from opposite sides of the room, whilst keeping an eye on their respective children. Violet and Veruca had managed to break the sweet in half and were getting along fine again. Whether it was on purpose or by accident that the sweet had brkoe, Deanna didn't care. It had been too weird to watch miniature versions of her mother and a subordinate fighting. Grandpa was near Mrs Beauregard, examining a cream pie flower, and Mr Wonka was watching everyone from a spot near the entrance. He caught her watching him and gave her a wink that was characteristic of Will Riker. She returned his enigmatic smile.

"Look over there! What is it?"

Deanna turned to see Veruca pointing at something on the other side of the chocolate river. It appeared to be a small person, even smaller than the children. They all moved over to where Veruca was standing to get a better look at it. When Deanna reached them, she could see that there was not one little person, but several of them, and they alllooked like tiny versions of Alexander Rozhenko. She had a hard time not laughing out loud at that, but she managed to control herself.

"That's an Oompa Loompa," Mr Wonka informed them all, in a cheery voice. "They work in the factory. They just adore coco beans. So that's what I pay them in. They come from Loompaland, where..."

"I'm sorry, where?" interrupted Mrs TV.

"Loompaland. It's quite far away, it took me months to get there."

"There's no such place."

"Oh I think there is."

"I can honestly say there isn't. I'm a geography professor..."

"So you have heard of it! Such an awful place. They lived in trees to escape the predators on the forest floor, and ate this horrible worm-like bug, that they mashed into a paste to make it look more appetising. Coco beans are very rare in Loompaland, and it used to be a momentous occasion when one was found. I offered to move them all here and give them all the coco beans in the world if they would work in my factory. They're so happy here!" Mr Wonka's documentary-like description of Loompaland had very effectively put an end to Mrs TV's complaints. Deanna had noticed Grandpa being fascinated by the argument in a very Data-like manner, and she had to admit that she had found it quite amusing. Mrs TV now had a very disgruntled expression on her face, that Deanna had seen often when Beverly lost an argument to Will.

Deanna looked further sown the river and saw Augustus leaning over the edge of the river bank, trying to drink the chocolate. Noticing this, Mr Wonka calls out to him.

"Uh, little boy... please don't do that. That chocolate must never be touched by human hands."

Unfortunately, Augustus couldn't hear him and leaned too far. With a loud splash, he toppled over and fell into the river.

"You must help him!" yelled Mr Gloop. "He can't swim!"

Mr Wonka pulled out a small whistle and played a quick tune on it. Almost immediately, music came from nowhere, and the Oompa Loompas started dancing and singing about the not-so-great qualities of Augustus. The children found this hilarious, but the adults were starting at the insane scene in shock. One the pipes came down from the ceiling and started sucking the chocolate from the river near where Augustus was flailing about. A whirlpool formed when the pipe touched the chocolate, and it began sucking him towards it. Suddenly, he went under the surface and there were gasps from the watching crowd. He reappeared inside the pipe, being sucked up towards the capsule. Mr Gloop was staring at his son with his mouth gaping open, too stunned to actually do anything about it. Halfway up the pipe, Augustus got stuck.

"He's blocked the pipe!" exclaimed Violet.

"You have to get him out of there!" cried Mrs Beauregard.

"I can't," replied Mr Wonka. "This has never happened before."

"The pipe's gonna burst!" shouted Mike.

Sure enough, the pressure from the blocked chocolate was building up, and it was starting to leak out of the joints. Finally the pressure got so great, that it forced Augustus up and into the capsule. His chocolate covered face appeared at one of the windows on the capsule. His lips were moving, as if crying for help, and his hands were banging on the window. The song ended and the Oompa Loompas went back to work. The capsule sailed off and out of sight.

"What happened? Where is that pipe going?" demanded Mr Gloop.

"That specific pipe is going to the fudge room, where the chocolate will be used to make fudge," answered Mr Wonka.

"Argh! My son is going to be turned into fudge!"

"Now, now, I won't let that happen. It would never sell." Mr Wonka took out his whistle again and blew a different tune on it. An Oompa Loompa appeaered at his side, and he leaned down, whispering something into his ear. The Oompa Loompa moved towards Mr Gloop and tugged on his trouser leg. Mr Gloop looked down and the little person started pulling him away.

"Don't worry," assured Mr Wonka. "He's going to take you to the fudge room to find your son."

Mr Gloop reluctantly let the Oompa Loompa drag him away from the group, much to the relief of Mrs TV. Mr Wonka waved goodbye to them, then turned back to the group.

"Alright! Onto the next part of our tour!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Usual disclaimers apply.

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy now I'm back at school, so there's homework, essays, revision, other stuff that keeps me from writing. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! And please review, I love to hear what you think!

**A/N2**: I haven't seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for a long time, so I can't remember exact details for this part of the film. If there any mistakes, call it artistic licence, it is Deanna's a dream!

Part 6

Mr Wonka blew on his little whistle again. At first, nothing happened, but then a quiet sound could be heard coming from a tunnel in the wall where the chocolate river flowed into. The soundgot louder, as if the source was getting closer. Everyone was staring at the tunnel waiting for something to happen. They were all quiet, probably still in shock about what had happened to Augustus Gloop. _I'm going to have a serious problem at the senior staff meeting tomorrow, _Deanna thought. _If this keeps up, I'll never be able to keep a straight face!_

As the sound got closer, it got clearer. A group of people were chanting something to the beat of accompanying drum, but Deanna couldn't make out the words. Slowly, a large pink object revealed itself. When it was completely out of the tunnel, everyone was staring at it in amazement. It was a massive ship, easily several metres long. The entire thing was a bright pink colour and it had a shiny surface that was reflecting the light. The ship was in shape of a dragon, with the head about two metres above the water (chocolate?) level. It was elegantly carved, with amazing attention to detail. It looked almost lifelike. Simply put, it was beautiful. It was crewed by more Oompa Loompas and there was one at the head of the boat beating a drum in rhythm with the chanting. When it reached the crowd, the drumming stopped, as did all the rowing Oompa Loompas.

"Daddy, I want that boat," came the demanding voice of Veruca. There was no reply, as her father was still staring at the magnificent ship.

"What's it made of?" Mrs Beauregard asked curiously.

"It's a boiled sweet," replied Mr Wonka cheerfully, as if it were perfectly normal.

"How does it float?"

"That, Mrs Beauregard, is a secret. Right, everyone on! I assure you, it's quite safe."

"That doesn't exactly reassure me," Mrs TV muttered under her breath. Nevertheless, she followed everyone else onto the strange boat.

Deanna and Grandpa Data ended up in the back seat with Mr Wonka. With a slight nod of his head, the drumming started up again and the Oompa Loompas began rowing the boat toward the tunnel it had come from. Mr Wonka looked at Deanna, then pulled out a large ladle. He leaned over the side of the boat, then sat back up with the ladle full of delicious smelling liquid chocolate.

"Here, have some. You look like you could use it," he told Deanna.

"Thank you, " she replied, and took the ladle from him. She lifted it to her lips and took a large sip. As soon as the hot, runny chocolate touched her lips, she knew this was the absolute best chocolate she had ever tasted. Even better than the expensive Betazoid chocolates her mother used to giver her, and better than the hand-made chocolate from Zelgo VI, the chocolate capital of the quadrant. "_Maybe there's something to this whole mixing the chocolate by waterfall after all. Or maybe it's just cos it's dream. Might still be worth looking into, I could become rich!_" After another small sip, she reluctantly landed the ladle back to Mr Wonka, so as not to seem greedy.

"What's your name?" he asked politely.

"De.. uh, Charlene," she replied, almost slipping up and giving him her real name. _Not that it would really matter, what with this being a dream and all._

"Pretty name." Mr Wonka turned his attention to where they were headed and saw they were just about to enter the tunnel. "If everybody could please hold on for this next part. It gets a little bumpy," he called out.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Mrs Beauregard.

"You'll see," Mr Wonka whispered to himself as they entered the tunnel.

The boat suddenly jolted violently as the river dipped down. They picked up speed, getting faster and faster. Flashing lights of every colour imaginable lit the tunnel, giving it a spooky quality. They sped round several bends, some of them nearly tipping the ship onto it's side. After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only a few minutes, the boat slowed and passed calmly by a number of doors, which had numbers on them and names, which probably referred to what was in them. One door was open, and Deanna saw some Oompa Loompas whipping a cow.

"Whipped cream!" Deanna exclaimed, remembering the room from the book.

"Exactly," said Mr Wonka.

"That doesn't make sense," said Veruca, in a tone of voice that said clearly she thought she was right and no one should dare try to say otherwise.

"Well, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everyone knows that." Deanna silently laughed at the shocked expression on the face of her mother.

"Ooh, stop here," Mr Wonka called out. The Oompa Loompas obediently stopped in front of a door that said "**Room 248. Inventing Room.**" Mr Wonka got out followed by the tour group. Some of them were still shaken by the rough ride, most notably Mrs TV. Mr Wonka entered a code into the lock at the side. The door opened with a hiss to reveal a large room, with various impossible-looking contraptions and machines all over the place, and Oompa Loompas working at them. The group slowly walked in, once again amazed by the sights in Wonka's factory. Mr Wonka followed them in and closed the door behind him.

"This is the Inventing Room. All my new ideas are created and tested here. Some of them work very well and don't require many changes. And others I just can't seem to get right." As if to prove his point, an Oompa Loompa covered from head to toe by long, brown hair shuffled up to him, handed him a piece of paper, then shuffled off again. Mr Wonka scanned it quickly, then crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder. "Well, it appears that young Mr Gloop will be fine. They managed to recover him from the fudge room. Phew!" The adults exchanged nervous glances, but no one else seemed to notice. "Now then, this way." With that, he wandered off to stand in front of one specific machine. The rest reluctantly followed.

"This is one of my latest creations. It's going to revolutionise meal times."

Mr Wonka pulled a lever with a red handle down, and the machine started up. Lights were flashing on and off all over it and strange whirring sounds came from inside. At the front of the machine, a small compartment opened, and in it sat a small, flat, rectangular white something. The whirring stopped and the lights went off, and everyone was left staring at the something.

"What is it?" asked Mr Salt.

"It's gum," Violet exclaimed.

"Yes", said Mr Wonka. "But not just ordinary gum. This one stick of gum contains an actual three-course meal. Just think, with this commercially available, there will be no more cooking or washing dishes! All you'll need to do is take off the wrapper and chew! But it's not quite right yet..."

"This is amazing, I have to try it!" Violet pushed her way to the front of the group, grabbed the piece of gum and had shoved it into her mouth before anyone could protest.

"Uh, little girl, that's not such a good idea," Mr Wonka protested meekly.

"But it's delicious! I can taste tomato soup, like it's really running down my throat. It's changing, now it's roast beef and mashed potatoes!"

Mr Wonka spoke up again. "Um, you really should stop now, there's a problem with..."

"Oh, now it's dessert. Blueberry pie with cream!"

"That part..."

"What's happening to your nose?" asked Veruca.

"What do mean?" Violet replied, with fear in her voice.

Mrs Beauregard, who had previously been watching her daughter with pride, now looked absolutely shocked at the transformation happening to Violet. "Violet, you're turning violet!"

"This always happens when they get to the blueberry pie," put in Mr Wonka. "I did try to warn her..." He trailed off as the Oompa Loompas started to sing again, this time about Violet, who was now almost completely purple and was starting to swell up like a gaint human blueberry. As the song was finishing, they started to roll Violet off towards the pink boat, with Mrs Beauregard following them. After briefly getting stuck in the doorway, they were all gone and the Oompa Loompas went back to work.

"Where are they taking her," asked Mike.

"To the juicing room," replied Mr Wonka, as if it were perfectly normal and it happened all the time. At the appalled looks on the remaining faces, he elaborated. "We have to squeeze all the juice out of her. Don't worry, it's been done on several Oompa Loompas. Though they are still purple." He muttered the last part under his breath, but everyone still heard it. Seeing the adults still looking unconvinced, he changed the subject. "On with the tour?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Everything Star Trek belongs to Paramount. Everything Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to someone else, I don't know who. I'm just really bored of studying.

**A/N**: So it's been a really long time since I've updated this story, and I really shouldn't have done it now. I'm supposed to be revising for my exams in May, but I've been doing nothing else for a week and a half. I wanted a break from it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I've been writing it on and off for ages. It will probably be a while before I update again because I really need to focus on my studying. But please review, it will be a nice break from studying to read them!

Part 7

Walking through the gently curving corridor, Deanna noticed just how small the group had gotten. _And it's only going to get smaller_, she thought. After several long, uncomfortable minutes, they arrived at a door. It was normal door, rectangular, with a round door handle and a sign declaring there was a nut-cracking room on the side. _Oh good. Squirrels._

"Ah, this is a room I know all about. You see, I'm also in the nut business", Mr Salt said, as he pulled out a business card and handed it to Mr Wonka. Mr Wonka threw it behind his shoulder without even glancing at it, and led the group into the nut room. They stood on a balcony that ran around half of the circular room. Below them was a workbench that also ran around the room in a circle with squirrels sitting on stools and sorting nuts that came down from pipes. Most nuts were put onto a conveyer belt that presumably took them off to some other part of the factory. Occasionally a nut was thrown away into the middle of the large room, where they rolled into a circular hole. The entire room was done in varying shades of blue.

"These squirrels are specially trained to sort the good nuts from the bad nuts. The good ones are sent all around the factory to be put into chocolate bars. The bad ones are sent down that hole into the garbage chute. Oh look, I think that one found a bad nut!" Mr Wonka pointed to a squirrel on the far side of the room, who had indeed found a bad nut. After several shakes and taps, the squirrel was apparently satisfied and flung it behind him. It rolled toward the centre of the room, then disappeared down the hole.

"Daddy! I want a squirrel!"

Mr Salt looked down at his daughter and sighed. "But darling, you already have a lot of pets."

"No I don't! I only have six cats, three dogs, two geckos, fourteen fish, four gerbils, five hamsters, two ponies, seven budgies and a lousy mouse! I want a squirrel!"

"Alright. When we're finished here, we'll go and get you a squirrel", Mr Salt replied, looking resigned to the fact that there would be one more animal in the Salt household.

"No, I want a trained squirrel! I want one of those squirrels!" Veruca pointed to the busy squirrels down below.

"Fine, fine." He turned to Mr Wonka. "How much for one of your squirrels?"

"Oh, they're not for sale."

"Now be reasonable. I'm sure we could work out a deal."

"But they're not. For. Sale."

Veruca, impatient with the arguing, took matters into her own hands. She climbed under the railing and down the ladder to the main floor. Walking around, she looked at each squirrel in turn until she found one that met with her approval.

"I'll have you", she said, reaching out to grab him.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you", Mr Wonka called out, having realised what she was doing. "They really don't like that."

Veruca paid no attention to the warning and continued to reach for the squirrel. Then all of the squirrels suddenly jumped up from their work, and swiftly converged on Veruca. Veruca was knocked over by the force of all the squirrels, and ended up lying on the floor with them holding her down by her legs and arms.

"What are doing?" asked Mike.

"I think they're going to see if she's a bad nut", answered Mr Wonka. "Oh, it looks like she is."

Sure enough, the squirrel had tapped Veruca's forehead, and then reported back to its fellow squirrels with several loud squeaks. Then they all lifted Veruca up and carried her over to the garbage chute. Realising what was going to happen, Veruca started to protest, wriggling around to try and get free. The rest of the group watched in stunned silence as the squirrels pushed the yelling girl down the chute. As she went down, her cries got quieter and quieter, until they couldn't be heard anymore.

An Oompa Loompa came from nowhere and tugged on Mr Wonka's trouser leg. Leaning down, he listened to what he had to say, then straightened up with a smile.

"I've just been informed that the incinerator..."

"The incinerator!" interrupted Mr Salt loudly.

"Yes, the incinerator. I've just been told that's it's broken and there should be two weeks worth of garbage to break your daughter's fall. You might even be able to just reach in and pull her out. Once I find the right key."

To illustrate his point, he held up a metal circle which had at least thirty keys on it. As he started to test them all in the lock on the gate, more Oompa Loompas appeared and started to sing another song, this one about Veruca and how she was a spoiled brat. Finally finding the right key, Mr Wonka unlocked the gate and let Mr Salt climb down the ladder. He walked to the middle of the room and leaned over to look down the chute. Behind him, one of the squirrels ran towards him and jumped up, pushing him head first into the chute in time with the end of the song. Then, as if nothing had happened the Oompa Loompas went away and the squirrels went back to sorting nuts.


End file.
